Sick of being used
by CeCeT
Summary: (This story is SO...screwed up rite now, DONT READ!) This is a crossover w DBZGT and YYH. What happens when Pan is tired of Trunks cheating on her? Well she runs into the fire demon, Hiei. Maybe BraYusuke. R&R don't like don't read. Oh some bad words
1. Default Chapter

CeCe: Hey peeps! This is a little fic that's been sittin around in my head about the couple I'm obsessed with Pan and Hiei. I finally said what the heck, why not. I am NOT bashing Trunks and Pan stories, i'ma fan myself. And just to let you know I sadly......DON'T OWN DBZ/GT OR YYH! *sniff* if I did there would DEFINITELY be a channel with ONLY anime, every day all day every nite all nite, 24/7, 365 days a year. Oh there's a few bad words in here. =^_^=

" "= Dialogue 

' '= Thoughts

~ ~= Telepath (::IF:: I use it)

***------------------------------------------***

Pan was currently walking to the door of the store she owned, going on brake, when a woman stopped her and asked for help. Pan smiled,

"Excuse me Miss, do you have this in my size?" The woman asked, holding up a tank top

"Sorry but i'ma 'bout ta go, but how 'bout Sandy, she can help you. Hey Sandy can you help her real quick, i'ma go on brake" Pan asked with a smile

"Sure girl just bring back some soda!" Sandy, a red headed girl, walked over with a smile

"And when you get back I need to talk to you, it's about Trunks" Sandy sorta frowned.

"Sure. Be back soon" Pan smiled and walked out the door. 'She has ta talk to me about Trunks? Hmmm I didn't like the look on her face.' She opened her car door and got in, blasting '21 questions' by 50 cent. She smiled as she sung the words to the song and speed off towards Cap. Co. to see her man, Trunks, before she headed to the corner store for sodas.

She pulled up to the driveway of the mansion. 'I wonder what he's up to?' she thought, walking to the door, opening it and walking in.

"Hey Pan! you here to see my pathetic brother?" Bra smiled, walking up to her

"Yeah, do you know where he is?" Pan asked, Bra frowned in thought.

"well I think he's in his office. Well I'm off to the mall to get...something" Bra smiled

"It wouldn't happen to be for me, now would it?" Pan asked leaning forward

"Oh I don't know" Bra grinned and walked to the door

"call me later, kay?" Bra waved and left the house

Pan sighed 'now for the long walk to his office' and started walking down the hall.

When she arrived, his assistant greeted her

"hi Pan, Trunks is in his office" The brunette behind the grayish desk smiled.

"You know if he's got a client?"

"I'm not sure, I just got back from my lunch brake"

"I hope not. Thanks, Sara"

"You're welcome"

Pan walked the few feet to his office. She opened the door.

"Hey Trunks I hope you don't mind-" She cut her herself off as she was meant with the worse pitcher she'd ever seen. Some girl (that looked very familiar) was lying across Trunk's desk, her skirt pulled up and top laying on the floor WITH her panties. Trunks was currently laying on top of her shirt off, pants at his ankles.

"Pan? w-what are you doing here?" Pan was speechless, she was in total shock. After about a minute she answered.

"What am I doing here? Hmmm well let's think about that. I THOUGHT I was your girlfriend, but now I don't really know" she answered in a dangerously low and deadly tone, it really paid off having Chi-Chi for a grandmother, especially times like these. She could fill her power level rise.

"L-listen Pan I can explain" Trunks shuddered jumping off of the girl, pulling his pants up and putting his top on. Pan walked up pulled a chair away from his desk, and sat down she said only two words,

"I'm listening" in the same tone, crossing her arms

"Um, huh, I- um I-"

"What cha gotta say this time? Huh?...that's what I thought" Pan got up. The girl had gotten dressed and was heading to the door.

"Where the fuck do you think your goin', Marron?" She looked at her for a second, then right back at Trunks, she'd been looking him straight in the eyes the whole time.

"Um I was leaving. I'm sorry h-he, said... you guys weren't together"

"Well how unfortunate for you." She turned around and punched Marron right in the stomach. She watched her fall forward, holding her stomach.

"But you know what? On second thought, you can have him, we're through."

"Pan, no, don't, wait!"

"Why? Why should I? Three strikes your out that's how I see it. It was...fairly nice, at least when you weren't screwing some girl and I said it was still fairly nice. Bye Trunks"

"Don't Pan, please!" he ran to her but stopped as he saw a Ki blast in her hand

"I SAID, BYE" she walked out the door and out of his life.

As she walked the path towards the main building she frowned in thought 'hn, the ass, he just made the worse mistake' she smirked and took a quick turn to the right, heading to the build were Trunks keep his 'babies' or his cars. She came to the building and opened the door. Upon entering she looked down the row of expensive cars and smiled. She walked to the car in front of her. 

"Don't take this personal," she said to the car, punching the window out, glass shattering into the car.

"Cause it's not." she then looked at her fist, then the car, then her fist again, she then shrugged tore the hood off. She backed back, formed a Ki blast in her palm and tossed it in the hood, and walked out the building right as it blew up. She jumped into the air and flew away, she turned her head to see a totally shocked Trunks. 'HA! The jackass. I wish I had a camera'. She landed by her car and capsuled it thinking it was a nice day, she could fly. She grabbed her cell phone and called her store.

"Hey, this is the store Rain Drops, this is Tanya how many I help you?"

"Hey girl this is Pan."

"Oh, wuz up?"

"Hn, nothing but I'm on my way ok?"

"Sure, chick"

"Ja ne!"

"Ja ne!" Pan hung up the phone and landed in the front of the corner store, since nobody was outside. She grabbed 12, 12 packs of every soda she could think of and went to the front.

"Hey Pan. This it?"

"Yeah" Pan got out a 20

"total's the same as all ways 18.50" the guy smiled

"Same as all ways, a 20, keep the change" she capsuled the sodas and left. She picked up her cell phone and text message Bra and told her what happened. 'She'll read it when she gets home or soon enough'.

She touched down at her store and walked in, and was greeted by mostly everyone.

"Hey Sandy, i'ma take off the rest of the day ok."

"Yeeeeeah." Sandy said and gestured for her to tell her why.

"I just broke up with Trunks"

"If you need ta talk I'm here, now get outta my site, go. Oh you'll need to go clubbing to night, ok? Ok" she smiled and walked away. 'Bra's gonna say the same thing' Pan thought and left.

***--------------------------------------------------***

Hiei jumped from branch to branch, restlessly. He was bored out of his mind. He couldn't decide if he wanted to train or not or if he wanted to go to Spirit World or just kill someone. 'Hn. Training sounds good.' he thought and landed in a clearing up a head.

***-----------------------***

Pan landed a little ways in one of the many woods outside of the city. She needed to be alone right now. 'The news 'll get around the family pretty soon' and she REALLY didn't need them right now. Them and their questions. She did NOT need their damn pity and sympathetic looks. 'Oh Pan are you okay? Do you need to spill your guts out to us about what happened right after it did? Do you need to stay with us, cause you can't fend for yourself? They still sometimes treat me like a child when it comes to things like this'. She sat on the cool grass her eyes watering,

"I'm not." 'I'm not a child I CAN take care of myself. And then they'll wonder why I'd go off in space'.

"Well ya wanna know? It's to get away from it all!..... Ha, space..." she chuckled lightly looking to the sky, the sun was now almost done, setting in the distance. 

***------------------------------------------***

CeCe: Review peeps! =^_^= Ja ne


	2. Chapter2

CeCe: Okay after thinking about this, I finally got the second chapter together. Sorry 4 the wait. Enjoy!

Pan: BTW she doesn't own Hiei, me, or anybody else from DragonBallZ/GT or Yu Yu Hakusho!

***------------------------------------------------------------------***

Hiei suddenly felt a Ki appear not to far from here, so he decide to investigate. He jumped from tree to tree till he came to a clearing. He froze and watched. A girl with short black sat on the ground.

"Well ya wanna know? It's to get away from it all!..... Ha, space..." he heard he chuckled lightly and look to the sky, the sun was now almost done, setting in the distance. He watched her laid down on her back and sighed. 

She felt a pair of eyes on her, and sat up, hoping it wasn't anyone she knew. She quickly scanned the clearing, but saw no one.

"hmph, come out who ever you are, I know you're there, so lets skip this part" The bushes behind her made the lightest sound but her ears picked it up. She turned around and there stood a cloaked figure. She stared at his feet, which were clad in black boots. Her eyes slowly trailed up to see his baggy black pants, cloak and sword at his side. Then up farther was a white scarf like thing, and then she got to his face. She took in his features, a smirk played light on his lips, and his eyes were the colour of fire and seemed to shiner like a flame that wouldn't go out. His black spiky hair was thinly lined in blue and in the middle of his black spiky bangs was a splash of white. She also noticed he wore a white band around his forehead. She stared at him 'damn he's fine! Wait, Pan stop right there'.

"who are you?" Pan asked standing up. It was now his turn to look her over. She had long legs and wide hips that were clad in blue jeans. She had a small waistline, flat stomach, and full chest that showed nicely in the orange tank top. His eyes moved up to her face, noting the frown that graced her lovely features, she had jet-black hair that fell an inch or two below her shoulders and matching black eyes. And to top it off she had a matching orange bandanna atop her head. He took this all in and looked in her eyes.

"Why should I tell you?" he answered her with a question.

"Well you're the one who decided to bother me" she placed her hands on her hips

"Hn, I believe I was here first" he responded with a glare

"What?" she closed her eyes 'I am NOT in the mood for this' ~well that makes two of us~. Pan's eyes widened as his voice entered her mind.

"W-What, How did you do that?" she asked

"Do what?" he smirked

"Don't play stupid! I heard you in my mind!"

"Hn, little girl, you must be hearing things"

"Excuse me?! Little girl?! Look who's talkin'!" she growled

"What?" he grabbed the handle of his sword.

"You heard me go ahead try it! *mumbles* it's not like a human could hurt me"

"What did you say?" Hiei looked a bit shocked at the words

"What do you mean? I didn't say anything" she rolled her eyes

"Onna…I know you said something"

"hm you must be HEARING THINGS!" She turned around before a small smile covered her lips

"I know what I heard, onna."

"Well there you go, you know what I said…"

He growled and turned around to leave 'I don't have time for this',

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm leaving."

"Wait!"

"Why???" Hiei asked turning around

"Um…" she trailed off

"Well then-"

"Because your not telling me how naïve I am when I'm not" She said more to herself. Looking at the ground she turned around and sat down

"You're right, you should leave, you have better things to do" There was silence and she thought he'd left.

"Why would anyone think your naïve?" Hiei asked curiously, walking forward and after a while sat next to her. 'what am I doing?!'

"Because they think I'm still a child when it comes to things like dating and crap like that. They think I'm too young and that I'm not ready for a deep relationship but I am. I mean look at me! I'm outta high school and have gone through collage so quickly I set a record, well my friend and I did." She was looking at the sky 'don't do anything stupid, Pan'

"Who is 'they'?" Hiei asked, finding the sky interesting also

"Well mostly my dad…Ok just my dad. But when he does things like this, he doesn't know how much it hurts."

"Why did you come here?" Hiei asked. She sighed

"Well, I was going to see Trunks since I THOUGHT I was his GIRLFRIEND but I found out that apparently I wasn't, the ass."

"You caught him with another?"

"Yes, and with Marron of all people. And I'm not taking him back, I don't know what the tramp has since she just loves to sleep with everyone. Trunks should have thought about this earlier, but know that we're through I guess he'll have all the time in the world… Hey, how did you know?" She turned her head to look at him

"I…" he trailed off

"Don't worry I won't tell, ha! Who COULD I tell?"

"I'm a telepathic"

"really? So you read my mind?"

"Well yes, and I saw everything that happened," he smirked

"Oh."

"earilyer you said 'it's not like a human could hurt me', what, exactly, did you mean? I take it your not exactly human."

"Well, no. At least not ¼ of me. I am ¼ Sayain-jin,"

"Sayain?"

"Yes. They were a strong warrior race." This got his attention

"Well let me start from the beginning…" she retold her life and the stories of what happened before she was born. In exchange he did the same, telling her his troubled life. 

"Hiei…" Pan trailed off after hearing his life story. He looked at her and was surprised to find she was crying softly

"Why do you cry?"

"because, you went through that…" for some reason she leaned over and hugged him. He immediately stiffened.

"Oh, sorry you're not the hugging type, right." She stated with a small smile. Then her phone buzzed, stating the time.

"Oh! It's already 11:00. I'd better get goin'" they both stood up and stretched 

"Thanks, Hiei, I needed that…maybe I could see you again sometime…like tomorrow? Cool, I'll see ya then." She didn't wait for an answer as she jumped in the sky. She couldn't fight the smile that came to her face as she flew home. He watched her leave. He took to the trees again, but he somewhere felt different, he also felt something inside him that he'd never felt before…but what was it?

Pan flew in threw her window she'd left open. She landed and looked at her phone that was blinking 16. 'hm, half from Trunks a few from Bra the rest, *shrugs* the hell if I care' she thought taking off her clothes and pulling on a short tank top and pair of boxers. She walked to her kitchen heated up some chicken and waited for it to get done. Then grabbing something to drink and taking out the plate she went back to her bedroom and turned the TV on. As she ate all she could think about was the red eyed black haired demon, Hiei. For some reason she hoped he'd pop out of nowhere. She sighed and drank the rest of her tea and turning the TV off closed her eyes. 'Why did you come here?' the question Hiei had asked sat in her mind 'why did I go there? Well something told me to just fly. Oh well, I ended up meeting that cute demon' she giggled 'cute!'.

***--------------------------------------------------------------------------***

CeCe: Ok what cha think? Cute and Hiei in the same sentice, HA!

Pan: and the word 'cute' describing him, how...cute! *starts laughing*

CeCe: You did the reading so now do the reviewing, plez!=^_^=


	3. NOTEi'll be back in a few

Hey people, I'm goin back to my hometown, St. Louis Missouri, for a little bit to see my folks and pick up my grammy (grandma). She just had some surgery done and we're headin up there before school starts. Soooooooo, I don't really know when the next chapter's gonna be for my story(s). So Gomen people! Sorry ahead of time for the lateness. BUT it won't be that long, just a few days. Till then, Ja ne! =^_^=


	4. Chapter3

CeCeT: hey everyone, wud up! I'm back and I's got chapter 3 rite herre, rite now! Gomen peeps, but school HAS started for me and it's hectic. And guess what? I just found this out...... I DON'T OWN DBZ/GT OR YYH! There! I wish I did though. Hey I own my wish, rite =^_^'=. And Dreams in pink, or Nesha, if your reading this, this chapter is for you. I even made Pans outfit your favourite color. And as an added bouns (for some) there is a LIME in this chapter! I repeat there is a lime in this chapter. I'll warn you before in happens.

***------------------------------------------------------------------***

Pan woke up with a smile, she looked at her clock and the purple numbers read 10:45 am. She laid there for a sec enjoying the cosy bed, and not wanting to get up, but a picture of Hiei popped in her mind and she jumped outta bed. She partially ran to her closet and shuffled through her clothes. She decided on a cute pink outfit that was one of the many things she'd gotten on a shopping spree with Bra. She jumped in the shower after laying her whole outfit out. She quickly dried off, did her lotion, perfume and the works, then she put her clothes on. She looked her self over. She wore a pink spaghetti strap shirt with blue letters on it that said 'My Dreams Are 'Bout U, How 'Bout Yours?'. She had on dark pink flare pants that were lined in blue stitching and rolled up once or twice at the bottom but still fell on her blue and pink sneakers. She had brushed and combed her hair and headed downstairs as the phone rang. She glanced at the caller ID, and picked up the phone.

"Hey, just the person I wanna talk to" Pan walked into the kitchen with the phone

"Pan, I can't believe he'd do something so low and with Marron." Bra snorted threw the phone

"Yeah, but I'm fine with it. It's just to bad it had to end this way, but I'm glad. And you know what? I meet someone yesterday" Pan smiled and grabbed a cup and the OJ out the refrigerator.

"Really, do I know him?"

"Nope. And girl he is FINE"

"Now I've gotta meet him"

"I just meet him and I don't think he's a people person" 'let alone a human person' Pan added in her mind and took a sip of OJ.

"Hey, I'll talk to you later, I've got a few things to take care of"

"OK call me tonight, my mom wants me to come over to CC and help her with something"

"Talk to ya later, bye"

"Bye" Pan hung up the phone and placed it back on the charger. She already knew about her party and trusted Bra to take care of everything, or at least Bra had insisted that she'd plan it. She finished her orange juice grabbed her keys and left her house. She speed down the highway blasting 'Miss P' by Cherish. She pulled up into a gas station and got some gas, then headed to the cleaners to pick up some clothes. After most of her rippin' and runnin' she stopped at Dairy Queen and went inside to order. After paying for her Mudslide she sat down at a table and before she knew it some one VERY familiar sat down in front of her.

"Hey, Pan. What have you been up to?"

"Marron?!" Pan almost dropped the spoon she was holding

"Yeah girl. So, you're just out and about?" Marron asked like it was nothing. 'She's acting like nothing happened. On purpose?'

"So you just gonna act like nothing happened? Or do you not remember?" Pan crossed her arms ~THIS is Marron?~ Pan eyes widened as she jumped at the sound of Hiei's voice in her head. He now stood at the end of the table glaring at Marron.

"Don't do that!" Pan yelled at him

"Do what?" Hiei asked still looking at Marron

"Hn, you know what you did. And yes this is Marron. Hi-chan, need a ride? Cuz I just lost my appetite." Pan stood up, grabbed Hiei's arm, and left DQ.

"How could she? That little…" Pan trailed off frowning and cursing in her mind.

"nice choice of words" Hiei added glancing in her direction.

"I'll kill her! I'll tare her to pices!" Pan let go of Hiei's arm unlocked the door and got in. Hiei, not really wanting to make her madder, got in also. She gripped the wheel and sighed, starting the car up.

"Onna, you called me 'Hi-chan'..." Hiei trailed off wanting an explanation

"...I don't know what you're talking about." She played dumb and glanced his way 'I did call him that didn't I? You ideate, Pan'

"I think, no, I know you do" Hiei stared at her

"Think what cha wanna, but I didn't say that, it's a cute name though. Hi-chan." She giggled

"Don't play dumb I can read minds..." he trailed off as a glow appeared under his headband. Her eyes widened as she coughed. He smirked, satisfied with the reaction. A minute later her cell phone went off. She looked down at the number. She snarled and answered it.

"You're just now calling me? GO TA HELL!" she hung up the phone in Trunks face, nodding with satisfaction. She turned up the volume on her radio as one of her all-time favourite songs started to play by Janet Jackson.

"The last time they played this song, I was like, in high school!" Pan smiled as she sang the lyrics softly...

Like a moth to a flame Burned by the fire 

My love is blind Can't you see my desire? 

That's the way love goes 

Like a moth to a flame Burned by the fire 

My love is blind Can't you see my desire?

Like a moth to a flame Burned by the fire 

My love is blind Can't you see my desire? 

That's the way love goes 

Like a moth to a flame Burned by the fire 

That's the way love goes 

My love is blind Can't you see my desire?

__

Come with me 

Don't you worry 

I'm gonna make you crazy 

I'll give you the time of your life 

I'm gonna take you places 

You've never been before and 

You'll be so happy that you came

Oooooh, I'm gonna take you there 

Oo-ooh hoo-ooh oo-ooh 

That's the way love goes Hoo 

That's the way love goes 

That's the way love goes 

That's the way love goes 

Don't mind if I light candles

I like to watch us play and 

Baby, I've got on what you like

Come closer 

Baby closer 

Reach out and feel my body 

I'm gonna give you all my love 

Ooh sugar don't you hurry 

You've got me here all night 

Just close your eyes and hold on tight

Ooh baby 

Don't stop, don't stop 

Go deeper 

Baby deeper 

You feel so good I'm gonna cry 

Oooooh I'm gonna take your there 

Oo-ooh hoo-ooh oo-ooh 

That's the way love goes 

Hoo 

That's the way love goes 

That's the way love goes it goes it goes 

Oooh that's the way love goes 

Reach out and feel my body 

That's the way love goes 

Don't cha know 

That's the way

Like a moth to a flame 

Burned by the fire 

My love is blind 

Can't you see my desire? 

Like a moth to a flame 

Burned by the fire 

My love is blind Can't you see my desire? 

That's the way love goes.... 

As the song went off Pan noticed they were now leaning towards each other slowly, eyes closed. And as soon as their lips were close enough...

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

The car behind them blow, telling them to go since the light was now green. They both pulled away and snarled. Pan opened the car door with a growl and walked to the car of the person behind them. Since the window was open she grabbed the man's collar and glared at him,

"What the hell is your problem?! Do you know what you just did?! Fuck it! I'ma kick your ass!" She pulled back her fist

"NO! Please don't! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to I j-just thought-" 

"Well you thought wrong" her fist flew forward, but it never made contact

"Calm down Miss, I'm sure he didn't mean to- Pan?" She dropped the guy and turned around. She was meet with green eyes and flowing red hair.

"Kurama?! I haven't seen you since- since high school!" Pan smiled and hugged him so tight that if he were human he'd be dead.

"It's nice to see you too." Kurama hugged back

Hiei watched the whole seen from atop a near by building. 'I almost...' he ran a finger over his bottom lip. He closed his eyes and sighed. 'Damnit, I'm starting to feel for her. And I can't allow that to grow into anything more' He dashed off towards the woods. He had a problem. He knew how to solve it but both ways would hurt her and him.

Pan opened the door to her car and saw that Hiei was gone. She mentally sighed and watched as Kurama got in (she'd offered him a ride). She drove and they reminisced about the good old days. Kurama was smart like bra, and herself, and had also graduated early. They'd been good friends and even knew all about each other. And Pan liked it that way, sometimes she needed to act normal and if she has a friend that knows about her and her 'history' then it's easy. That's the way Pan liked it, Kurama too. A few hours later Pan stumbled into her apartment with a yawn. She enjoyed the day but was tired, so she could think about it tomorrow. She glanced at the answering machine and it read 12 messages. She threw on a large T-shirt and climbed in bed, soon falling asleep.

***---------------------------***

The next day Pan called her store and made sure that everything was all right. Afterwards she took a shower, threw on some clothes, and flew to the same wooded area as before. She landed and soon found Hiei who was training, sword in hand. She noticed immediately that he didn't have his usual cloak on. She watched as every muscle under his smooth skin moved with the jerks of his arm. He stopped and panted lightly making Pan blush at the naughty thoughts that had creep in her mind. Hiei suddenly turned around. Pan's eyes widened as she fell on her butt. She looked at his face, a trinkle of blood ran down from the corner of his mouth. She jumped up and ran over to him, a slightly worried look on her face.

"Your hurt..." she trailed off and ripped a piece of cloth from the bottom of her plan white T-shirt. She reached out, hesitated, and looked into his eyes.

"Hn onna I don't get hurt" he said in a not so mean tone which made her jump slightly, but place the cloth over the blood. She softly wiped the blood away and let the cloth drop from her hands to the ground beneath them. She looked up and saw, instead of his headband his third eye, which was closed.

"May I see-"

"hn, I warn you, you may not like it"

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked

"You'll see." She watched as it opened slowly to look at her. He closed his eyes as his Jagan stayed on her face for a second then looked her up and down in her skimpy low cut top and jeans then came back to rest on her chest. She blushed and coughed as Hiei's eyes opened to stare at her red cheeks.

"um is he always this uh forward?" she asked 

"Only when I haven't-" he cut himself off before he said something he'd regret, 'but then again...' he thought

"When you haven't what?" she asked knowing she already knew the answer. 'When he hasn't...*blush* yeah' 'when I haven't fucked in a while' they thought at the same time. He closed his Jagan and mentally sighed. She took a step forward. 'What is she doing?' he watched her every move. She reached up and kissed him lightly on his third eye then whispered in his ear.

~~~~~WARNING okay this is where the lime starts~~~~~

"I think I know the answer to my question." 

"Then you'd better back away before something other then talking happens between us"

"No."

"What?"

"I said no. I'm not goin anywhere." She said firmly and kissed him on the cheek

"I won't miss next time." She smirked. His hands grabbed her hips and yanked her forward to his bare chest as she kissed him on the lips. Her phone started to ring and without ending the kiss she grabbed the phone and threw it about a foot away, 'good it stopped. I broke it, I broke it, I'll get another one'. But little did she know that she'd pressed the answer button...

Hiei pulled away from the kiss to trail a few down her neck getting a soft moan from her. Her fingers started to play in his soft black hair, tugging and pulling it, as his hands started to work her shirt up and over her head, he let it fall to the floor. She smirked, pushed him in a sitting position on the ground and saddled his waist, continuing the kiss. His hands found her breast and squeezed them. She broke the kiss and moaned loudly, arcing her back. He ran his tongue over the material over her breast and watched as her nipples hardened almost immediately. She gasped and moaned as she felt is tongue over her breast. Damn, she was already getting to him.

The person on the phone listened to the moaning, and every time he heard it a snarl appeared on his face. He was pissed. He hung up the phone and decided to find her then and there and stop whatever was happening.

***-------------------------------------------------------------------------------***

CeCeT: OOOOOOOOO, wonder who was on the phone, and now on his way there?

Yukina: Um I think you already gave it away

CeCeT: yeah probley so, oh well act like you don't know. And that wasn't so bad for my first lime, now was it?

Yukina: no it was pretty good, you know what they say...

CeCeT: practise makes perfect?

Yukina: well I was gonna say order a pizza and sell a few pieces, but that works too

CeCeT: Oh. Hey, how would you know about *that*

Yukina: *cough* well... how would YOU know?

CeCeT: *cough* REVIEW PEOPLE!

Yukina: hey you didn't answer me!

CeCeT: well you didn't answer me!...


End file.
